La única en mi vida
by LizzieVidal
Summary: Un amor imposible, eso cree Serena que es Yuzu para ella, pero varias cosas que parecerían mandadas por los mismos dioses pasan, terminando su amor imposible en un amor dulcemente correspondido.


"¿De qué cielo caíste mujer endiablada?".

Tengo nueve años de conocer al amor de mi vida, nueve años que he callado un amor que me carcome el alma y todo porque a ella le gusta alguien más, un idiota hijo de mami que jamás tendrá lo suficiente para amarla tanto como la amo yo, ella, mi estrella, mi universo, tiene un hermoso nombre, el cual es Hiragi Yuzu, ella es terriblemente hermosa y endemoniadamente sexy, es poseedora de una nívea y suave piel de porcelana, unos ojos color zafiro impactantes y brillantes como las bellas joyas que son, unos labios rosas que asemejan a unos suaves pétalos de cerezo que te invitan a probarlos y como toque final un lacio y largo cabello rosado que hace verla sumamente dulce, aunque solo en apariencia pues cualquiera que la conociera tanto como yo podría saber que tiene facetas condenadamente seductoras, sin duda es perfecta, ella es todo para mí.

Jamás puedo dejar de verla y es que ella cautivo mi corazón como nunca antes nadie lo había hecho, nos conocimos en secundaría y desde el primer día nos volvimos inseparables para mi gran dicha y fortuna.

Mientras más tiempo pasaba cada día me iba enamorando más de ella, yo siempre solía ser la típica amiga posesiva y sobreprotectora, y cómo no, con una chica tan dulce como ella, tan linda y tan frágil ante los demás… no podía permitir que nada ni nadie la dañara, era mi princesa, no iba a dejar que alguien la separara de mí.

Las cosas siguieron así, inclusive durante la universidad, éramos tan unidas que no era raro que yo me quedara a dormir en su casa o ella en la mía, inclusive cuando mi familia y yo salíamos de vacaciones Yuzu era la principal invitada, igual para mí con sus padres, supongo que siempre pensaron que solo éramos como hermanas, como las hermanas que ninguna pudo tener, grave error puesto que desde siempre Yuzu se volvió mi vida, aunque yo no haya sido lo mismo para ella.

—Serena, mi vida, ¿quieres dejar de ver ese cerezo y prestarme tantita atención a mí? -Cuestionó mi oji-zafiro sonriéndome cálidamente, de repente me había perdido entre mis pensamientos mirando fijamente al cerezo que estaba en el centro del patio de la universidad.

—Disculpa Yuzu, no fue mi intención -Mencioné encogiéndome de hombros, la verdad no era mi intención perderme entre su conversación, pero ella estaba hablándome de Yuya, su nuevo pretendiente y él único al que pensaba hacerle caso de una gran lista de pretendientes que hubo antes.

—Descuida, bueno te decía que Yuya me invito a salir -Mencionó ilusionada.

—¡¿Qué hizo qué?! -Cuestioné impresionada -¡¿Y aceptaste?!

—Pues si… -Mencionó sonriendo apenada.

—Debe gustarte mucho -Mencioné soltando un hondo suspiro, mi corazón dolía, solo quería largarme a llorar solo de escucharla hablarme de alguien más.

—La verdad es que… eso parece, saldremos mañana por la tarde -Mencionó sonriéndome emocionada, yo solo guarde silencio -Por cierto, ¿hoy irías a dormir a mi casa?, necesito que me ayudes con algo -Mencionó apenada.

—Claro, iré -Mencioné finalmente, Yuzu no sabía lo mucho que me costaba quedarme a dormir en su casa, tenerla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, siendo ella mi todo y yo siendo su nada, ella no sabía cómo dolía mi corazón al verla dormida a mi lado y saber que esa imagen no iba a poder conservarla por el resto de mi vida, realmente dolía.

—¡Genial! Le diré a mamá -Mencionó feliz, yo asentí.

Las siguientes clases después del receso se fueron increíblemente rápido, sin darme cuenta el día escolar se había ido y sin notarlo ya me encontraba en la salida con mi dulce Yuzu, si porque ella era mía, a pesar de todo.

—Bien, entonces nos vemos más tarde -Mencioné sintiéndome preocupada por su cita con el estúpido tomate, ¿qué por qué tomate?, solo hay que ver los ridículos colores que componen su cabello.

—Te espero a las siete en mi casa -Mencionó feliz acercándose para darme un beso de despedida, cosa que respondí feliz, a pesar de que esas veces eran las únicas cuando tenía la oportunidad de tener más cerca sus rosados labios para mí era algo totalmente inolvidable.

Fui a mi casa, llegué y ni siquiera saludé a nadie, subí directamente a mi habitación y me acosté boca abajo en la cama abrazando una almohada.

— _Le gusta Yuya…_ -Pensé triste - _¿Qué diablos tiene ese idiota cabeza de tomate que yo no tuviera para gustarle?_

—Monstrua al menos saluda cuando llegas -Mencionó Yuri mi hermano asomándose por el marco de mi puerta.

—Lárgate Yuri -Mencioné arrojándole la almohada en la cara.

—Parece que la monstrua está de mal humor -Mencionó frunciendo el ceño -¿Acaso te peleaste con tu novia o qué? -Cuestionó burlescamente.

—¡No y ya vete! -Exclamé molesta, de por sí ya era terrible saber que mi Yuzu jamás sería mi novia como para que mi idiota hermano me lo recordara, aunque fuera de manera inconsciente ya que él no sabía lo que sentía por ella.

—Bien, me voy -Mencionó marchándose finalmente, me sentí aliviada al verlo marchar, pero debía bajar para avisarle a mi madre que pasaría la noche en casa de Yuzu.

Me levanté de mi cama y bajé las escaleras para ir a la cocina a ver a mi madre, ella estaba haciendo de comer mientras tarareaba alguna canción que no conocía.

—Ma -Mencioné sacándola de su mundo.

—Hola hija -Mencionó sonriéndome cálidamente -Ya casi está lista la comida -Mencionó feliz.

—Sí, gracias -Mencioné sonriendo levemente -Oye ma, Yuzu me invitó a pasar la noche en su casa así que me quedaré allá por hoy -Mencioné sentándome en la mesa despreocupada.

—Bueno, espero que se diviertan -Mencionó sonriéndome, cuando se trataba de ella no había necesidad de pedir permiso, era un sí rotundo, mi madre la adoraba.

—Sí, eso espero -Mencioné sonriendo levemente -Iré a preparar todo, bajo en un rato a comer -Mencioné levantándome para ir a mi habitación, mi madre solo asintió.

Subí a mi habitación y preparé unas cosas en un bolso, ropa para dormir, un uniforme limpio y mis accesorios higiénicos personales, solté un gran suspiro mientras arreglaba todo, solo podía pensar en lo incómoda que me sentiría cuando mi linda Yuzu se pusiera a hablarme nuevamente de Yuya.

Después de mucho tiempo por fin darían las siete de la tarde-noche así que sin pensarlo más emprendí el camino a casa de Yuzu, traté de hacer el mayor tiempo posible, aunque bueno, tampoco era como que quería preocuparla al no verme llegar, finalmente llegué a las siete y veinte a su casa, toqué el timbre y esperé a que saliera.

—Serena querida -Mencionó feliz abriendo la puerta tirándoseme encima abrazándome cálidamente, posteriormente besó mi mejilla, ese pequeño gesto llenó mi corazón de vida, realmente estaba muy enamorada de mi oji-zafiro.

—Bueno, ya estoy aquí -Mencioné tratando de sonreírle normalmente.

—Vayamos adentro -Mencionó tomando mi mano para ir dentro de su casa, en la entrada nos encontramos a su madre.

—Serena hija, bienvenida -Mencionó dulcemente su madre al verme.

—Muchas gracias Hiyo-san, perdone la intromisión -Mencioné sonriéndole, me gustaba cuando me decía hija, me hacía sentir parte de su familia, tonto, pero hasta eso tan simple podía hacerme feliz.

—Nada de eso, sabes que siempre serás bienvenida -Mencionó sonriéndome.

—Buenos ya, iremos a preparar todo -Mencionó Yuzu comenzando a subir las escaleras mientras aún me llevaba de la mano -Al rato pedimos algo para cenar -Mencionó sonriéndole.

—Hasta luego Hiyo-san -Mencionó dejándome llevar por la peli-rosa.

Llegamos hasta su habitación y pasamos para acomodar los futones que ocuparíamos, al terminar nuestra labor y todo nos acostamos una continua a la otra.

—Casi son las ocho -Mencionó mirando la hora en su celular.

—Es temprano -Mencioné cerrando los ojos acomodándome mejor.

—Eso parece -Mencionó acercándose a mi atrapando mi brazo derecho con sus brazos.

—Por cierto… ¿en qué querías que te ayudara? -Cuestioné algo intrigada.

—Bueno, es algo tonto, mejor te digo al rato, ¿quieres ver una película o algo? -Cuestionó sonriéndome dulcemente, al ver su sonrisa nada podía hacer para seguir insistiendo, esperaría hasta que ella me dijera.

—Lo que quieras ver -Mencioné sonriéndole, ella asintió y se levantó de mi lado para buscar una película.

—Veremos _500 días con ella_ -Mencionó sonriéndome.

—Tú y tus ganas de que siga odiando y amando a Summer -Mencioné sonriéndole.

—Solo debes odiarla, no debes amarla -Mencionó frunciendo el ceño.

—No es mi culpa que Zooey Deschanel sea hermosa -Mencioné sonriendo, Yuzu no mencionó nada más.

Al final terminamos hechas un mar de llanto, nuevamente vendo esa película, la verdad es que no entendía el hecho de odiar a Summer, ella todo el tiempo había sido sincera con Tom… ¿de qué podían culparla si él que se ilusionó fue él?, sin embargo, aun así, a veces la odiaba a ella por permitirle ilusionarse, como sea, siempre terminaba haciéndome llorar mares.

—Debe ser feo saber que la persona que amas está enamorada de alguien más -Mencionó Yuzu de la nada, yo me sorprendí un poco ante sus palabras, sí, eso era verdad, una de las cosas feas de la película era cuando Tom veía que su adorada Summer tenía un anillo de compromiso, él demostraba cuanto duele ver que la persona de quien has estado enamorado por tanto tiempo está a punto de ser feliz con alguien más… como yo lo sabía, como pasaría con mi amada Yuzu con el idiota de Yuya…

—Sí, lo es -Mencioné tomando mi celular para poner algo de música, me coloqué los audífonos y cerré los ojos acomodándome mejor en el futón.

—¿Lo dices por experiencia? -Me cuestionó acercándose a mi quitándome uno de los audífonos haciendo que abriera sorpresivamente mis ojos.

—Lo digo por la película -Mencioné soltando un hondo suspiro, que más daba si yo lo sabía por experiencia propia, era algo que ella no debería de saber nunca.

—Sí, tú dices -Mencionó algo incrédula de mis palabras, pero qué más podía decirle, como si fuera tan fácil decirle que lo sabía gracias a ella -Como sea, tengo hambre, ¿quieres que ordenemos algo o bajamos a hacer de cenar? -Cuestionó sonriéndome.

—Como tú quieras, sabes que por mí no hay problema con cocinar algo, pero si te apetece algo más lo pedimos -Mencioné sentándome dejando el celular a un lado.

—Pero sabes que no soy buena cocinando -Mencionó haciendo un puchero, sonreí al verla.

—Yo te haría la cena -Mencioné sonriéndole.

—¿De verdad, cariño? -Cuestionó ilusionada.

—¿Cuándo no lo he hecho? -Cuestioné ante sus palabras cruzándome de brazos, si Yuzu bien sabía que por mí no había ningún problema en cocinarle cualquier cosa que me pidiera.

—Tienes razón, por eso eres la mejor -Mencionó sonriéndome.

—Vamos a la cocina -Mencioné finalmente levantándome para ir a dicho lugar, Yuzu fue tras de mí.

Llegamos a la cocina y le preparé algo sencillo, un omelette con jamón y queso acompañado de ensalada, sabía que eso era algo que le gustaba demasiado y era mejor que cenar algo más pesado como hamburguesas o pizza, o esas cosas.

Tomé los ingredientes mientras ella estaba sentada en la barra de la cocina mirándome, lo primero que hice fue la ensalada, tomé un poco de repollo y corte en tiras muy finas, tomé aguacate y también corte en rebanadas, posteriormente tomé un tomate, justamente se tenía que aparecer frente a mi esa fruta, bufé fastidiada comenzando a cortar el tomate con malicia, que tontería más grande, pero estaba desquitando mi enojo de esa manera, cuando estuvo lista tomé los huevos y la leche para verterlas en un tazón, añadí la pimenta y batí hasta que todo estuviera uniforme, posteriormente añadí el jamón y lo volteé en la sartén que ya estaba caliente con el aceite, después de unos minutos de su cocimiento añadí el queso doblándolo para cubrir el queso, saqué el omelette y lo corté por la mitad para ponerlo en dos platos que Yuzu me pasó encantada, una vez listo todo se los entregué para que los pusiera en la mesa.

—Me encantas, eres encantadora mientras cocinas ¿sabías? -Mencionó sonriéndome mientras regresaba a la mesa con una jarra de agua de frutas.

—¿Por qué lo dices? -Cuestioné algo impresionada y apenada ante sus palabras, ¡¿le encantaba?!, Serena tonta, no podía referirse a sentir algo como lo que yo siento, me reprendí de solo pensar eso.

—Deberías verte tan concentrada en lo que estás haciendo, olvidándote del mundo, pensando en nada -Mencionó sonriendo, eso era mentira, hiciera la cosa que hiciera ella siempre estaba en mis pensamientos.

—Oh, no sabía -Mencioné apenada sirviendo el agua para ambas, ella solo me sonrió.

—Gracias por la comida -Mencionamos a coro comenzando a cenar, posteriormente nos encontramos platicando de la fiesta a la que iríamos el sábado en la noche, era el cumpleaños número veintiuno de una de nuestras amigas del instituto y habíamos acordado ir.

Al terminar de cenar Yuzu lavó los platos mientras yo los secaba, al ver todo en su lugar regresamos a la habitación de ella.

—Ya casi son las once -Mencioné tomando mi celular acostándome en el futón nuevamente -Supongo que deberíamos dormir -Mencioné dando un pequeño bostezo acostándome de lado para verla.

—Serena, cariño… -Mencionó apenada.

—¿Qué pasa? -Cuestioné extrañada al verla, mi dulce Yuzu mantenía sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos brillaban, era lindo verla así, pero no entendía el porqué.

—Hay algo en lo que me gustaría que me ayudes, sabes que eres mi mejor amiga… -Auuch, sus palabras fueron un golpe bajo para mi corazón, yo solo seguí en silencio escuchándola -Y confío plenamente en ti, sé que tú eres la única que podría ayudarme -Mencionó mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

—Dime, qué pasa -Mencioné algo extrañada y a la vez algo ansiosa por saber cuál era el motivo por el que estaba así.

—Bueno… mañana en mi cita con Yuya seguramente nos besaremos y yo… no sé besar -Mencionó bajando su rostro apenada -Pero sé que tú sí debes saber, ya has tenido novios antes -Mencionó subiendo su mirada para verme fijamente, sus palabras me descolocaron, ¿acaso quería que yo… le enseñara a besar?, además esos novios que había mencionado… menuda bola de idiotas que no eran más que tipejos que se creían guapos y por ese motivo el derecho a tener más de una -¿Me enseñarías? -Cuestionó finalmente mientras sus mejillas enrojecían más.

—Así que era eso… -Mencioné algo abrumada, ¿qué podía hacer, era una oportunidad única, no la iba a desaprovechar, tal esa sería la única vez que podría tener el acceso a sus dulces labios rosas -De acuerdo, lo haré -Mencioné sonriéndole -Sí que sufrida yo, ya lo sabía, esto era un gran regalo de los doses para mí.

—Gracias querida, sabía que tú no me fallarías -Mencionó emocionada.

—Jamás lo haría -Mencioné sonriéndole melancólicamente.

—Bueno, ¿y que se hace primero? -Cuestionó más inhibida que antes.

—No sé cómo explicártelo -Mencioné algo frustrada, ¿quién podría explicar algo así? -Será mejor que te lo demuestre -Mencioné tomando valor para hacerlo.

—Está bien -Mencionó ella asintiendo.

—Cierra tus ojos -Mencioné sentándome frente a ella en el futón, ella hizo lo que le dije -No quiero que vayas a hablar, tampoco vayas a abrir los ojos por nada, solo dedícate a sentir -Mencioné algo nerviosa.

—De acuerdo -Mencionó casi en un susurro, sabía que era el momento de comenzar.

Tomé a mi dulce Yuzu del mentón y la acerqué poco a poco a mí, sus dulces labios rosas estaban semi abiertos, estaban esperando por los míos, mi corazón latía de manera acelerada, mi sueño de probar sus exquisitos labios se haría realidad en cuestión de segundos.

Después de observar por unos segundos sus bellas facciones, acerqué finalmente sus labios y los míos, primero solo los roce suavemente, el roce de sus labios me hizo sentir un delicioso cosquilleo en el estómago, sentí como mi corazón podía detenerse de la impresión por lo que estaba pasando, poco a poco fui haciendo que Yuzu abriera suavemente sus labios para que los míos comenzaran a degustar a los suyos, no puedo describir con palabras lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, mi corazón ya estaba muy descolocado, comencé a darle besos suaves, mis dermis acariciaban a las suyas como si se tratase de algo muy frágil, era un beso muy dulce, mi mano ahora se encontraba posada en su mejilla para cercar sus labios un poco más a los míos, poco a poco fui depositando mis últimas caricias antes de abandonar sus labios, aquellos que me habían pertenecido por primera vez, abrí mis ojos y miré a Yuzu, estaba totalmente sonrojada, aún mantenía sus labios semi abiertos, era una completa dulzura verla así, y pensar que Yuya podría verla así solo en unas cuantas horas, mi corazón dolía nuevamente, pero estaba feliz por haber sido el primer beso de mi amada Yuzu.

—Puedes abrir tus ojos -Mencioné suavemente tratando de calmar a mi corazón.

—Fue un beso realmente dulce -Mencionó sonriéndome con ese lindo tono carmesí aún en sus mejillas.

—Claro que lo fue, era tu primer beso -Mencioné haciendo un puchero volteando a otro lado.

—Ahora ¿podrías enseñarme uno menos dulce? -Mencionó apenada -No quiero que Yuya piense que solo sé besar de esta manera -Reveló haciendo una pequeña mueca.

—Que idiota si lo piensa -Mencioné algo molesta, si ese imbécil llegaba a hacerle algún tipo de comentario de ese tipo era que realmente no valía la pena -Pero está bien, te enseñaré -Mencioné algo frustrada, ella no podía entender mi posición -No me voy a detener así que quiero que pongas atención solamente -Mencioné frustrada, ella asintió con una sonrisa.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y bese sus labios, esta vez ya no fue de una manera suave, mis caricias era mucho más demandantes ahora, sus labios correspondían torpemente a los míos ya que eran tan inexpertos, a cada segundo comenzaba a hacer el beso mucho más profundo, en cuanto sus labios se entreabrieron aproveché para meter mi lengua y acariciar a la suya, la suya era tan tímida al principio, pero poco a poco se iba acoplando a mi ritmo, sentía que estaba en el paraíso solo al degustar sus labios, poco a poco terminé recostándola en el futón mientras estaba sobre ella besando sus labios apasionadamente, hasta que… el maldito oxigeno comenzó a hacer falta.

—Se-re-na -Pronunció débilmente tratando de recuperar el aliento, yo no estaba mejor, solo subí mi mano derecha para quitar un pequeño hilo de saliva que había bajado de mis labios, en su dulce boquita había uno también, ella solo e tapo los ojos con su brazo izquierdo tratando de recuperar el oxígeno faltante.

—Supongo que con eso no tendrá de que quejarse -Mencioné una vez me encontraba mejor -Será mejor dormirnos, tu día de mañana serpa largo -Mencioné acostándome a lado de ella dándole la espalda, solo podía pensar que en unas horas Yuya sería quien se estuviera adueñando de esos dulces labios, cerré mis ojos fuertemente tratando de conciliar el sueño -Buenas noches -Mencioné finalmente.

—Buenas noches, gracias -Mencionó levantándose para darme un último beso en la mejilla y se recostó a mi lado.

La noche pasó rápidamente, la semana se había ido sorprendentemente rápido, ya era viernes, abrí mis ojos de a poco mirando como la luz del sol comenzaba a bañar la habitación haciéndola cálida, al darme cuenta Yuzu se mantenía aferrada a mí, sonreí al mirarla acurrucada en mi espalda mientras sus brazos se aferraban a mi cintura, revisé el celular, eran las siete con cinco de la mañana y entrabamos a las ocho, así que debía despertarla.

—Yuzu… -Mencioné poniendo mi mano en sus brazos para moverla suavemente -Perezosa despiértate, se nos hará tarde -Mencioné girándome como pude para quedar frente a ella mientras sus brazos aún seguían manteniéndose entre ellos.

—Cinco minutos más -Mencionó dulcemente frunciendo el ceño sin abrir sus lindos ojitos.

—No, necesito que te despiertes ya, Yuzu despiértate o volveré a besarte si sigues conteniéndome entre ms brazos -Mencioné pensando que de esa manera se alejaría, para mi sorpresa no fue así.

—No -Mencionó cual niña pequeña refugiándose en mi pecho.

—Tú te lo buscaste -Mencioné levantando su rostro para darle un muy demandante beso en sus dulces labios, ella abrió los ojos impresionada al sentir como mis dientes mordían aplicando solo un poco de fuerza en su labio inferior, rápidamente me soltó, al menos había sido una buena idea para hacerla despertar -Espero que este tipo de beso también te sirva hoy -Mencioné levantándome mientras le sonreía falsamente, tomé mi maleta y me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha y alistarme.

Habré tardado a lo mucho unos diez minutos y después aparecí en su habitación nuevamente, era el turno de ella, al estar listas nos dispusimos a ir a la escuela, sería un largo día, al menos para mí, de camino a la escuela no dijimos nada, al llegar a la universidad volteé a verla.

—Estoy nerviosa -Mencionó débilmente en cuanto estuvimos a punto de cruzar la entrada.

—Ayer estabas emocionada -Mencioné encogiéndome de hombros.

—Lo sé -Mencionó débilmente entrando finalmente, yo solo solté un suspiro hondo al verla así, no entendía que le pasaba.

Las clases fueron tan aburridas como siempre y el día se me había vuelto a hacer tan corto, y pensar que faltaba solo un poco para que mi dulce Yuzu se viera con ese inútil…

Al salir de clases nos despedimos, le desee toda la suerte del mundo, qué más podía hacer…

—Espero que todo te salga bien con… Yuya -enconé sonriéndole forzadamente, su mirada lucía preocupada, pero no entendía por qué.

—Gracias mi vida -Mencionó tratando de sonreírme.

—Oye, tranquila, todo saldrá bien, ¿sí? -Mencioné tomándola de los hombros acercándome a ella.

—Gracias -Mencionó sonriéndome bajando su rostro apenada.

—Bien, me llamas por cualquier cosa y recuerda que mañana a las seis y media debes estar en mi casa para arreglarnos para la fiesta de Ayumi -Mencioné sonriéndole de una forma más sincera.

—Claro nos vemos mañana -Mencionó sonriendo con más confianza, me acerqué para darle un suave beso en la mejilla y salí corriendo en dirección a mi casa, esa tarde iba a ser un verdadero martirio para mí corazón.

Toda la tarde traté de distraer mi pensamiento con muchas cosas sin lograr tener el éxito deseado, era imposible tener calmado a mi corazón y mucho más a mis pensamientos.

Al final opté por salir, me dirigí a la plaza de Maiami y ahí me encontré con un par de amigas, Ruri y Rin, ellas me invitaron a ver una película con ellas así que acepté gustosa, era una buena manera para olvidarme de las cosas.

Al final la tarde y parte de la noche se me habían ido volando, pero estaba bien, eso me había ayudado a no pensar en la cita de Yuzu y Yuya…

Al volver a mi casa revisé mi celular para ver si tenía alguna llamada o algún mensaje de Yuzu, pero no había nada, pensé en llamarla, quería saber qué tal le había ido, pero a la vez no quería saber, sabía que mi corazón dolería mucho al escuchar lo bien que seguramente le había ido.

Opté por darme una ducha y posteriormente irme a dormir, de igual manera al día siguiente hablaríamos.

El sábado por la mañana desperté temprano al escuchar a mi hermano haciendo escándalo en la planta baja, me extrañé de escucharlo tan feliz, así que decidí bajar a ver.

Al llegar abajo vi que Yugo, su mejor amigo le había llevado un bello ramo de rosas rosas, acababa de llegar de un viaje de estudios al que había ido a Alemania por medio año, ahora entendía la emoción de Yuri, él adoraba a Yugo.

—Que molestos -Mencioné llegando junto a ellos.

—Calla monstrua -Mencionó Yuri indignado.

—Hola Serena -Mencionó el oji-azul sonriéndome.

—Hola Yugo, ¿Qué tal Alemania? -Cuestioné sonriéndole.

—Muy bien, pero nunca mejor que volver a mi lugar con las personas que quiero -Mencionó sonriéndome.

—Te entiendo bien -Mencioné feliz.

Al final de todo me había pasado todo el día con mi hermano y con Yugo, en un momento a solas con Yugo este me confeso que estaba enamorado de mi hermano y que pensaba declarársele, yo me sorprendí de eso, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—Hoy mismo lo haré -Mencionó emocionado.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que harás? -Cuestioné impresionada.

—Sí, no quiero seguir perdiendo más el tiempo y tampoco quiero darle la oportunidad a una chiquilla tonta de aparecer en su vida -Mencionó sonriéndome.

—Entiendo -Mencioné pensando en sus palabras.

—¿Y tú qué tal? -Cuestionó sonriéndome ¿Qué tal van las cosas con Yuzu?

—¿De qué hablas? -Cuestioné haciéndome la desentendida.

—Por favor Serena, no me vengas con eso, antes de irme pude darme cuenta que te desvives por ella -Mencionó sonriéndome -Vamos, te conté lo de Yuri, ¿acaso no te di ya la suficiente confianza? -Cuestionó sorprendido.

—Bien, si, tienes razón, estoy enamorada de Yuzu, desde hace mucho tiempo -Revelé apenada -Y no, las cosas no van bien -Mencioné finalmente -A ella le gusta alguien, un idiota de nuestra escuela con cabeza de tomate -Mencioné molesta.

—¿Cabeza de tomate? -Cuestionó extrañado.

—Oh, lo digo por los colores peculiares de su cabello -Mencioné soltando un suspiro.

—No debiste dejar perder tanto tiempo -Mencionó suspirando.

—Ahora lo sé -Mencioné afligida.

—Tranquila, aún tienes su amistad que es lo más importante, pero si tienes la oportunidad de declararte, no la pierdas -Mencionó sonriéndome ladinamente, yo solo asentí.

Al final de día mi hermano y Yugo ya eran novios y estaba feliz por ellos, que suerte tenían de ser correspondidos, me sentí un poco celosa, yo también quería que mi amor infinito me correspondiera.

En cuanto Yuzu llegó subimos a mi habitación para comenzar a arreglarnos, elegimos los vestidos que usaríamos, accesorios, zapatillas y todo lo necesario, una vez eso estuvo todo elegido nos dispusimos a ir a ducharnos para posteriormente arreglarnos, Yuzu se ducho primero y después yo.

Miré el reloj, eran exactamente las ocho de la noche y en todo ese tempo no me había contado nada acerca de Yuya, ¿acaso las cosas no habían salido bien?, pero su rostro no mostraba tristeza.

Al final decidí preguntarle yo por su cita.

—Y cuéntame ¿qué pasó con Yuya? -Cuestioné finalmente armándome de valor.

—Nada realmente -Mencionó de lo más despreocupada -Parece que él no era el indicado -Mencionó bajando su rostro, ahí estaba ese gesto, entonces sí le pesaba aquello.

—¿Por qué dices eso? -Cuestioné sentándome a su lado, ella solo negó son su cabeza sonriéndome levemente, ya no pregunté nada.

Después de unas horas más tarde estuvimos listas, la fiesta de Ayumi era en una especie de antro cercano al corazón de la ciudad.

Nos dirigimos en taxi hasta el lugar, eran a penas las diez, al llegar fuimos hasta donde se encontraban nuestros compañeros y nuestra amiga Ayumi, la felicitamos y entregamos los presentes que ya habíamos preparado con tiempo.

—Siéntense chicas, e un rato se vendrá lo bueno -Mencionó sonriéndonos, nosotras asentimos.

Nos sentamos en una mesa continua, tuve que soportar a un grupo de idiotas que no le quitaban la mirada mi Yuzu, ¿qué se creían para mirarla? ¡No tenían ese derecho! Me levanté para dirigirme hasta ellos, pero antes escuché la voz de Yuzu.

—¿A dónde vas cariño? -Cuestionó extrañada.

—Iré a mostrarle a esos idiotas que no son dignos de mirarte -Mencioné molesta empuñando mis manos.

—Nooo, no puedes hacer eso -Mencionó levantándose tomándome de la mano -No quiero que te metas en problemas por causa mía, de nuevo -Mencionó soltando un suspiro, la verdad era que al intentar protegerla de cualquier idiota que se aparecía terminaba metida en problemas, pero jamás me había importado -Es mejor que vayamos a tomar algo, así podrás calmarte, no hagas nada -Mencionó llevándome con ella a la barra del lugar.

—Está bien, solo porque tú me lo pides -Mencioné rindiéndome -Pero si esos idiotas siguen haciendo lo mismo no me voy a contener -Mencioné sonriéndole, ella asintió sonriéndome cálidamente.

Después de una hora que había pasado habíamos tomado apenas unos tragos, margaritas, uno que otro vampiro y cosas así, nada tan fuerte, además no quería que mi madre se preocupara por llegar embragadas o algo así.

Después de las once y media comenzó a sonar la música, me gustaba el lugar en el que estábamos pues solían poner música variada, no solo un género como en otros lugares.

—¿Quieres bailar? -Cuestionó Yuzu sonriéndome, yo asentí, la verdad es que me gustaba balar y mucho más me encantaba cuando ella era mi pareja de baile, juntas éramos una buena combinación.

Habremos balado como por una meda hora, ya pasaba la meda noche, alternábamos un poco entre la bebida y el baile, yo estaba totalmente bien, pero Yuzu no se veía tan bien a mi parecer.

—Yuzu, no más bebida para ti -Mencioné quitándole la copa de la mano.

—Pero si estoy muy bien, vamos cariño -Mencionó sonriéndome.

—No me vas a convencer con esa sonrisa -Mencioné riendo.

—Al menos lo intenté -Mencionó sonriéndome -Mejor sigamos bailando -Mencionó feliz, yo asentí tomándola de la mano llevándola a la pista, la canción que habían puesto era una bachata, a pesar de no ser fan de la bachata sabía que Yuzu si lo era y ella me había enseñado a bailarla para no dejarla bailar sola en este tipo de casos.

La letra comenzó a sonar, y comenzó a dar vueltas en mi cabeza, la conocía muy bien, era de las pocas canciones de las cuales la letra me gustaba.

 _El tiempo pasa y pasa, y yo sigo así_

 _Queriéndote en mis brazos sin poderte tener_

 _Y busco una salida para no verme así_

 _hay que lejos de mi lado tu amor está de mi_

Tomé sus manos y comencé a contonearme al ritmo de la música mientras miraba la sonrisa de Yuzu quien bailaba encantada a mi lado.

 _Yo lloro y lloro al saber que no estás_

 _Con mis labios mira mami yo te quiero besar_

 _Y trato y trato por no sentirme así_

 _Pero es malo saber que ya no me quieres a mi_

Me encantaba Yuzu, cada movimiento de ella, lo que bailábamos era un tipo de baile que no a cualquiera se le daba, pero a ella sí, la hacía ver tan sensual contoneando su cadera, mientras daba pequeños giros rápidos. Lo que seguía era el coro de la canción, ay ese coro…

 _Mira como estoy sufriendo_

 _Me quemo por dentro por sentir tu amor_

 _Mami no me hagas eso sabes que te quiero_

 _Con todo el corazón_

Ese coro le quedaba perfectamente a lo que estaba sintiendo, yo estaba sufriendo y quemándome por dentro por tener el amor de ella, por volver a sentir sus suaves labios en los míos, por ser alguien especial en su vida, por ser, aunque fuera solo un poco de lo que ella es para mí.

Casi al finalizar la canción comencé a cantar lo último de la letra sin darme cuenta, me acerqué a Yuzu y canté despacio al oído lo que restaba de la canción.

—Ay te amo, como me duele estar sin ti, tú no me amas -Esas palabras le quedaban a mi corazón, eso estaba sintiendo, en medio de la oscuridad del lugar y con apenas unas luces iluminando la abrace mientras continuábamos bailando -Mira como estoy sufriendo me quemo por dentro por sentir tu amor… no me hagas eso sabes que te quiero con todo el corazón.

Al finalizar de bailar fuimos a sentarnos una vez más en la mesa que estábamos, Yuzu tenía la mirada perdida, parece que había cometido una terrible equivocación al hacer aquello, me sentí mal solo de verla así, me levanté de la mesa sin decir palabra alguna y me dirigí al baño.

Me recargué en el lavabo mirando mi reflejo, ¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota para tener una indiscreción así?, sentí como una lágrima de coraje bajó hacía mi mejilla, no la contuve, ni siquiera me importaba si se arruinaba el maquillaje.

A los minutos alguien abrió de golpe la puerta, al voltear extrañada para ver quién era miré a Yuzu que se dirigía hacia mí, quise hablar, pero rápidamente fui acallada por ella.

—Antes de que digas cualquier cosa, responde mis preguntas -Mencionó yendo a abrazarme -¿Por qué me pasó eso Serena? ¿Por qué? -Cuestionó abrazándome con fuerza, yo no entendía a qué se refería -Por qué antes de m cita con Yuya estuve todo el día preocupada pensando en qué pasaría si no sentía lo mismo que sentí cuando tú me besaste, ¿por qué pasó eso?, ¡¿por qué cuando Yuya me besó no sentí nada?!, ¡¿por qué solo podía pasar la imagen de tu besándome?!... ¿Por qué con tus labios y a tu lado me sentí completa?, de una forma que nunca antes había sentido.

—Yuzu… -Pronuncié débilmente, comprendía que pasaba, ella no había sentido nada al besar a Yuya, pero cuando yo la había besado había sido algo especial para ella, me sentí feliz de eso, tomé su rostro lloroso entre mis manos y deposité un demandante beso en sus labios, caminé un poco con ella hasta acorralarla en una pared continua -Te quiero Yuzu, te quiero, realmente te quiero -Mencioné al separarme de sus labios -Toda mi vida te he querido, no tienes una idea de cuanto lo hago -Mencioné volviendo a aprisionar sus labios con pasión una vez más, continué besando sus labios hasta que abandonaron su color rosa y se tornaron de un color rojizo.

—Se-re-na -Mencionó tratando de recuperar un poco de oxigeno -Yo… también te quiero -Mencionó finalmente, sus ojos brillaban y estaban algo dilatados, estaba segura de que estaba por llorar.

—Oh por todos los dioses -Mencioné sintiendo un vuelco en mi corazón, me sentía feliz -Yuzu, sé que es repentino, sé que apenas ayer pensabas que Yuya te gustaba, pero… ¿quisieras darme una oportunidad de conquistarte?, prometo ser siempre tu incondicional, más de lo que ya lo he sido siempre -Mencioné abrazándola con fuerza con mi brazo izquierdo, con el derecho acariciaba su rostro mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos.

—Claro, que si -Mencionó sonriéndome dulcemente -Claro que tienes la oportunidad de conquistarme y aún mucho más -Mencionó feliz, yo solo sonreí -¿Sabes?, hace tiempo que también comenzaba a sentir algo, pero tenía miedo de decírtelo y perderte -Reveló apenada.

—Si lo hubiera sabido -Mencioné suspirando -Pero ahora que lo sé serás solo mía, tú ya eres completamente mía -Mencioné sonriéndole.

—Me gusta serlo -Mencionó sonriéndome mientras volvíamos a besarnos dulcemente aumentando poco a poco el beso convirtiéndolo en uno más demandante, mi adorada oji-zafiro se dejaba hacer con mis caricias, mientras aún la tenía aprisionada contra la pared besándonos eufóricamente.

Era la chica más feliz del mundo en ese momento, Yuzu me correspondía, por fin mi sueño se había hecho realidad, no podía describir la vorágine de sensaciones que ella me causaba y que seguiría causando en m toda la vida, porque ella era la única en mi vida y así sería por siempre.


End file.
